Kosei Akiyama
Kosei Ryu Akiyama is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the third child and second son of Toshihiro and Kokone Akiyama. He will possess the abilities of Chronokinesis, Shapeshifting, Dragon Mimicry and Psionic Weapon Production. Appearance Naturally Kosei will have dark brown eyes, and faint brown hair which will be much lighter than any of his siblings' hair. Once he manifests shapeshifting, he will often use this ability to change his appearance into anything he desires, switching whenever he feels like it. Abilities Kosei's first ability will be Chronokinesis. It will be derived from his great-uncle's time and space manipulation. The ability will enable him to stop time and also sometimes to slow time, although this will usually occur when he is partially inhibited. He will also be able to reverse time around a specific object. He will be capable of travelling through time to any date, and sending others through time, but not changing location when doing so. His second ability will be Shapeshifting. Initially, Kosei will only be capable of altering his physical appearance by copying others. He will need to have seen the person but will not need contact or genetic material. He could theoretically shapeshift from a photograph. The process will be fast, and his skin will seem to ripple and move as he changes. Later in life, he will occasionally be able to alter small individual aspects of himself too. His third ability will be Dragon Mimicry. This ability will increase Kosei's physical strength and endurance, as well as enabling him to levitate and fly for short distances. He will also be able to exhale powerful blasts of flames and smoke. Additionally, it will mean that his skin will be impenetrable except for one weak spot. That spot will initially be over his heart. Later in life, he will use shapeshifting to move his vulnerability to another, unknown place. His fourth ability will be Psionic Weapon Production. Kosei will be capable of producing weapons from psionic energy, which harm their targets mentally instead of physically. The amount of harm caused will depend on how the weapon strikes a person. Striking a limb would cause mental pain and disorientation, while striking the brain or heart would make a person unconscious, comatose or even dead, depending on the amount of energy. He will be able to create any kind of weapon he can think of, ranging from a knife to a gun to even a bomb or missile, and it will usually appear in his hand, unless he wills otherwise. He will also be immune to the effects of his own weapons, but not weapons produced by another with this ability. He also needs to will the energy from the weapon to harm a person, which means he couldn't harm someone accidentally if he aimed badly. The weapons look normal most of the time, but can be identified by the flash of colourful psionic energy when he produces them. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kokone Akiyama *Father - Toshihiro Akiyama *Older sister - Ishi Akiyama *Older brother - Kaito Akiyama *Younger sister - Sayuri Akiyama History & Future Etymology Kosei means "navigation and life". The name was chosen after both of his paternal great-grandfathers. His middle name, Ryu, was chosen after his paternal grandfather, and it means "dragon" or "imperial". The first meaning could refer to his ability of dragon mimicry. His surname means "autumn mountain". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters